Janis Keller
| place=8/20 | challenges=5 | votesagainst=6 | days=31 }} Janis Keller 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Nepal. Bio Survivor: Nepal '''Name (Age): Janis Keller (51) Current Residence: South Hooksett, NH Occupation: Housewife Tribe Designation: 3 Words to Describe You: Organized, Active, Passionate 3 Interesting Facts About You: I'm the mother to three rambunctious teenagers, and I've been married to my husband Art for over twenty five years now. My family means everything to me, I spend my whole life devoted to caring for them and bettering them, so they are the reason I'm out here too. I do enjoy some me time sometimes however, and I love to dabble in painting or do yoga. Yoga's just so great, it's kept me in decent shape even though I'm no longer a spring chicken! Favorite Past Player: Pia Chavez is the type of woman I look up to. She's a workaholic, yet she also has a beautiful family that she devotes herself to. She's also a great Survivor player and my personal favorite Sole Survivor, so she's gotta be my favorite. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: You know, sometimes older women struggle out here. However, I'm still full of life. I know I'm going to struggle with the elements, I am a rich housewife after all who's never spent a day camping in her life. But I'm here to fight, and I plan to try and be a mother figure out in the game to the younger players while still playing hard. Voting History Survivor: Nepal Janis struggled at first in the game; her physical weakness and lack of outdoor experience hindered her, leaving her at the bottom of her tribe. However, the rest of her tribemates were strong and they won every challenge as an original tribe, and bonded closely together. Janis became especially close to Kismet Skor. The two remained on Manaslu after the swap, where they allied with Everett Dax and Niyah Boone from the decimated Pumori tribe. Despite getting multiple votes against her in this stage of the game due to her weaknesses, Janis continued to improve and her alliance kept her safe. She made the merge, where she dutifully followed her closest ally Kismet along with the other Manaslus, forming the strong Manalsu-Pumori alliance that dominated the post-merge game. Largely viewed as harmless and a bit of a goat by the merge portion of the game just due to her strategic and physical lacking, Janis faded into the background and coasted through the early merge. However, at the Final 8, both Uma Damien, the alliance's target, and Kismet, Uma's target, played idols to protect themselves. A stray vote from Daniel Gavshont due to a disagreement earlier in the day was the only vote that counted. It was that single vote that spelled Janis's unexpected doom in the game, providing for one of the biggest blindsides of the season. At the Final Tribal Council, Janis did not hesitate to vote for her closest ally Kismet to win the game due to their strong relationship and her impressive game. In episode 5, Janis used her extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Kandy Reese twice. In episode 7, Ken Ondis used his extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Janis twice. Category:8th Place Category:Idoled Out Category:New Hampshire Castaways Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:Jury Members